How about a KISS?
by DeZzA.RaE
Summary: Desirae Weasley has just been accepted into a muggle student exchange program. She and her friends go to Forks Washington to study. What happens when she meets our lovely Emmett? How will a jealous rose react? T for now... EmxOC AxJ ExB RxOC BLACKWATER
1. Muggle what?

**A/N: so... my first story is on Temp. hold while I regain my desire to write it... oops. Anywho... this is my new story which is a crossover between Twilight and Harry Potter... if you're going to talk shit to me about crossing the two then turn around and dont read :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter :( sad day... nor do I own any characters you recognize... (I dont even really own Desirae (cause she's a weasley) Alissa (cause she's a Zabini) or the Finnigan twins)**

**Summary: **Desirae Weasley is the fourth oldest of Bill and Rayne Weasley (**I am fully aware that Bill marries Fleur.. I do like her, but not in this story**) when she and her best friends get chosen for an exchange program and go to Forks Washington to attend muggle school she meets Emmett Cullen and pretty much falls in love on the spot. But, life wont be easy for Emmett and Des... they'll face accusations by one of Desirae's closest friends, protective fathers, hideous wedding dresses and much more. **EmxOC ExB AxJ RxOC BLACKWATER**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock gave a shrill screeching noise as it went off on the morning of August 15th. I smacked my hand over it and lay on my back, arm thrown over my face. I sat up slowly and grimaced. It was 9:30 and it was summer. Unfortunately for me, our Hogwarts letters come today—that means getting up at an ungodly hour and going to Diagon Alley.<p>

I stumbled towards the bathroom that I shared with my two younger sisters, Faelynne and Georgia, and turned the shower on. I took a quick shower and downed a glamour potion that would dry my hair fast. As my hair dried I did my makeup—black eye liner, mascara, and a light dusting of cocoa colored eye shadow—and put on deodorant. I slipped on my dressing gown and went back to my room.

I slid into a pair of zebra panties and a matching bra before opening my closet to find some clothes. After a quick browse I decided on an orange tank top, a skirt—which had orange flowers on it—a pair of green heels, and a black belt. I pulled the skirt up to my navel and put on the belt, then I fingered my hair to see if it was dry enough. I brushed it quickly, and then, looking in the mirror decided that it was good enough.

As I entered the hall I was met by the noises of my family. I'm the 4th born out of 6. I have two older sisters and an older brother along with the two younger ones. Elli is the oldest at 27, then it's David at 26, Sidnie is 24, I am 16, and the twins are 14. I don't really understand why my parents waited 6 years after Sid to have me, but as far as I'm concerned—Hagrid brought me to my parents on a motorcycle (my parents are virgins!).

'Oi! Des!' I hear David yell. Elli, David, and Sid are all home on holiday—Elli works in Africa trying to find a cure for lycanthropy, David is a curse breaker like our dad, and Sid is a model. With the three of them being home, our house is a lot louder than it is when it's just Faelynne, Georgia, and I.

'What do you want, David?' I asked him, leaning against his door.

'Nothing, little sister. Mum just wanted me to tell you that your Hogwarts letter has arrived.' He mumbled, not looking up from his book.

'Alrighty. Thanks, brother.' I grumbled, rolling my eyes. I slid down the banister in a very not lady-like manner and landed on the floor in the living room. With a groan I picked myself off the floor and stumbled into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and bit into it as I sat at the table. A few minutes later Fay and Georgia walked in, wearing identical (but different colored) shirts and denim skirts. Rolling my eyes at them I finished my apple and threw it in the trash.

'Faelynne, Georgia, please eat so we can get going.' Mum said, entering the kitchen. She handed me my Hogwarts letter and I started to open in. 'You know, dear, that letter is much heavier than Elli, David, and Sid's 7th year letters were.'

I nodded wordlessly and ripped open the letter. I pulled out the first page and began to read.

_To Miss Desirae Weasley,_

_ Desirae, as you know on your final day of term last June you finished your advanced placement N.E.. Below are your results. _

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Mum and Dad that I was given the chance to take them early. I read on, hoping to find good news.

_Defense against the dark arts: O_

_ Transfiguration: O_

_ Herbology: E_

_ Potions: O_

_ Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_ Ancient Runes: E_

_ Arithmancy: O_

_ Charms: O_

_ Astronomy: E_

_ Muggle Studies: O_

I could feel the grin spreading across my face as I read my results. I looked back at the letter and saw that there was another page.

_Desirae, seeing as you passed all of your N.E. with flying colors, you have been chosen, along with 5 other students to participate in a Year Abroad program. This program will be different than other programs. The 6 students chosen were all chosen from Professor Lund's Muggle Studies class. If your parents approve of it, you'll spend the year living in Muggle America, going to a muggle school, and learning muggle customs. However, there will be rules, which are listed on the permission form. We sincerely hope that you will attend this fabulous opportunity, Miss Weasley._

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

_Neville Longbottom, deputy Headmaster._

I gaped at the paper, feeling slightly excited and slightly nervous.

'Close your mouth, Love, it's unattractive.' I heard Dad say as he joined our Mum at the table.

'Here Mum, you might want to read this.' I told her, handing her the letter. Five minutes later she was making the same face as I was before. I saw Dad reading it over her shoulder and he gave me an impressed look.

'You got to take advanced placement N.E.?' Mum asked in disbelief. I nodded.

'So, can I do it?' I asked them. They looked at each other, then Mum cast a silencing charm so we wouldn't be able to hear them discuss it. While they were discussing it I read the rules.

_Year Abroad rules:_

_All students in attendance must have parent's permission._

_All students must be prepared to (almost) completely give up magic for the year._

_All students will attend school._

_All students will behave as you would at Hogwarts (And James, that does not mean snogging a girl in the Head's Office during detention)._

_All students must cooperate with each other, the staff of your school, and Professor Lund._

_Professor Lund will be acting as your legal guardian—treat her with the respect you would give to your Grandmum._

_All students must be equipped with the following:_

_Muggle clothing (more than 1 or 2 outfits gentlemen)_

_Muggle money (galleons can be transfigured for you the Goblins of Gringotts_

_Muggle school supplies (pens, notebooks, etc.)_

_Each student may bring, if they so desire, other personal items to decorate their living quarters_

_Their brains and an attitude to learn (we want you to take from this experience._

_If you have permission, please have your parents sign below._

'Alright, love, we've decided that you can go, as long as you do a few things.' Dad started. I looked up at him. 'One- write us once a week, and send it home, via floo. Two- behave. Three- no joining any gangs. Four- we expect you to come home with your innocence intact. Five- no boys. Six- don't do any illegal stuff. Seven- bring something home for your old Granddad.' I squealed.

'You guys are serious. I can go!' I hugged them happily. 'But, I find one problem with your rules. What if I find a super sweet guy who treats me absolutely perfect. Then can I have a boy?' I asked. Dad thought for a moment.

'Alright, then. Only if Professor Lund approves of him.' Dad finally decided. 'Now, let's see this rules sheet.' I handed it over, and ten minutes later my permission form was flying back to Hogwarts.

Within the next hour we were ready to leave. We flooed to Diagon Alley where we met up with the Potters and the Granger-Weasleys.

'Hey Des. Hey, hey, Des.' James cooed. I glanced at him.

'Yes, Jamie?' I replied sweetly. James threw an arm over my shoulder.

'Guess who's going to muggle America this year?' He asked cheekily.

'How'd you know I was going?' I replied. He stared at me.

'You're going too?' It was an excited squeak. James and I have been best friends since birth, so we were naturally excited to live together for a year.

'Well yeah, someone has to go and make sure Lund doesn't AK herself.' I replied with a grin.

'Alright you two. Now that both of you are going, we need to decide who's taking you to muggle London to buy your stuff with you.' Mum said. Everyone looked at Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione.

'We'll do it, then, if no one else will.' The two friends grumbled to the parents. James and I looked at each other and grinned.

Soon enough I was back in my room, packing my trunk to leave for America.

Two days later I received another letter from McGonagall. We'd be leaving on August 30th via train, then airplane. The final days before my departure were filled with happiness and sadness. They day before we left, Gran and Granddad had a party to celebrate James and I's smartness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, no, Des, you need to stop writing for ever? tell me what you think. Though I do think fire is pretty, flames hurt... cunstructive critisism is always appreciated.**

**Random piece of information that will probably not entertain you: **So, on Monday I was on STUMBLEUPON- great website for when you're bored- and I came accross this post from Yahoo Answers... the question was along the lines of **Jacob Black or Sirius Black?**

the girl who asked the question had no idea at all what she was saying. ::

**I've been a hardcore Twilight fan even before it was popular. So like, the other day I was reading Harry Potter and the character of Sirius Black turns into a werewolf. They totally ripped it off Twilight because Jacob and his gang were were wolves first. Also the dumb *** writer of Harry Potter didn't even think to change the last name of the character she ripped off Twilight. I mean both their names are Black and they are BOTH werewolves! Wow. The question is, why do people like Harry Potter more than Twilight? It's a cheap ripoff of Twilight.**

Is this chick Fucking stupid? (pardon my language) 1. Harry Potter was written WAY before twilight... 2. though I do love twilight, HARRY POTTER IS MY LIFE 3. It pissed me off so much when I read this 4. WHY would someone rip off twilight. 5. Harry Potter is way more successful than twilight (Does twilight have it's own amusement park? NO) 6. THe other people giving her shit made my day better... 7. Sirius is an animagus which is much more badass than a shapeshifter...

as the great Stephen King said, "Harry Potter is all about confronting fears, finding inner strength and doing what is right in the face of adversity. Twilight is about how important it is to have a boyfriend." Hehe...


	2. How are we supposed to get there?

**A/N: chapter dose :) the first few chapters will be a lot of discriptions... sorry, but when I get farther into the plot it'll get better...**

* * *

><p>I woke up the morning I would be leaving with an excited smile on my face. I showered and dressed quickly—pulling on a pair of jeans, two tank tops (one pink, one green) a grey hoodie, and some slippers—before pulling my blonde hair up into a ponytail.<p>

Minutes later I joined my family for a big breakfast before my send off. Mum had made French toast and bacon. This was the first breakfast the 8 of us have had together since Christmas.

'So you remember your rules, correct?' Dad asked me as we walked through the train station.

'Yes Daddy, and don't worry, if I do meet a boy, I'll make sure to owl you so you can come and scare the living daylights out of him.' I replied. Dad grinned sadly and hugged me.

'I'll miss you, sweet pea.' He whispered into my hair. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

'I'll miss you too, Daddy.' I replied. I felt a lone tear trickle down my eye as I hugged my siblings and mum. I grabbed the handle of my trunk and shouldered my messenger bag and walked towards the group of Hogwarts students. I turned one last time to wave at them before joining my cousin and our friends.

As I surveyed the group I discovered two things. One- it consisted of all my good friends. There was the Finnigan twins (Megan and Christopher) my cousin James, and my best friend, Alissa Zabini. And two- this year was going to be bloody amazing. It had to be with the 5 of us going.

'So,' I asked, breaking the silence as we boarded our plane an hour later. 'Who was the 6th person that was supposed to be coming with?'

Professor Lund glanced at us. 'Jeremiah Cook.' She answered vaguely. She stopped outside of the terminal. 'Well kids, this is where I leave you. I'll stop by once a month to make sure everything is going smoothly. Have a fun year.'

I spluttered. 'But professor, you're supposed to be coming with us!' I exclaimed. She sighed, clearly annoyed.

'Well, when Minerva suggested this trip I was ecstatic. I could take a late honeymoon with my husband, and that is what I am doing. Now get going, you'll miss your plane!' She shrieked.

I walked up the stairs and found my seat quickly. Alissa and I were sitting together with some old guy sitting next to Alissa, while James, Megan, and Chris sat in the row ahead of us. I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out a book. It was a book for chemistry—the muggle equivalent to potions—and it was a class that I would be taking.

'What are you reading, Des?' Alissa asked me. I glanced at her and smiled. Alissa has an intense fear of heights and was clutching the armrests for dear life.

'A chemistry book.' I answered. I reached into my bag again and pulled out a novel. 'Here. This'll distract you.'

The pair of us read for a good 6 hours until dark started to set. I put the books away and curled up in my seat to ride out the rest of the journey.

When I woke up the sky was beginning to lighten. I stretched and cringed when my muscles bunched up from tightness. With a tired sigh I pulled my legs up to my chest and looked out the window as we descended into Port Angeles, Washington. I shook Alissa awake and stabbed my cousin in the shoulder.

'Wake up guys, we're landing.' I whispered harshly. When the plane landed I grabbed my bag and stumbled clumsily off the plane. When we got out of baggage claim Professor Lund was waiting for us. She handed me a set of keys and cast a spell over us.

'The keys are for your vehicle, which is parked in front of Little Hollywood Video and the spell was a knowledge spell—you all now know how to drive a car—I'll see you in a month. No underage magic.' She said before disappearing down the hall.

I glanced at the keys in my hand, then up at my friends. 'Well, this hasn't started the way I had planned.' I stated.

'How the hell are we supposed to know where to go?' James asked suddenly.

'OH,KIDS! That reminds me.' Professor Lund gasped. '34536 county road 11, just outside of Forks. I've programmed the address into the navigation system. There's keys in the car for the house.'

I sighed and began walking out into the cool, wet air. My friends followed me and soon we reached our car. I unlocked it and we threw our trunks in the back. I took the liberty of driving.

Have you ever tried driving somewhere you have never been? Yeah, well it sucks hippogriff dung. When we finally arrived at our house it was around 11:30 in the morning—yeah, we got that lost.

I pulled the white Yukon up to the garage and shut it off. I took a good look at the house and was impressed. Nestled in the trees was a house that was about the size of the Zabini cottage. It was huge. We exited the car and grabbed our trunks.

I walked up the pathway and stopped at the front door. 'Well, here we go. Our home for the next year.' I muttered. Slipping the key into the lock, I held my breath, but there was no need. The key turned easily and the door opened with ease.

I entered the house and halted. It was gorgeous, and spacious. Turning in a circle I surveyed what I could see. A large, comfortable living room, a medium sized dining room, an extravagant kitchen. I guess we'll be living in luxury.

'Woah.' I heard from behind me.

'What James said.' Megan muttered, slipping her hand into her boyfriends.

'Well,' I began, closing and locking the door. 'Let's head upstairs and find our rooms.'

The five of us began the trek upstairs and found a hall with 7 doors. 5 of which had names on them. We each found the room with our name on it and opened the door. Yelps of amazement and glee could be heard as we discovered what was beyond the doors.

My room was amazing. The walls were painted a light aqua blue. I had a large bay window overlooking the forest, the bed was a black metal with white and black bedding, there were black accent pillows and furniture, and a built in storage space in the wall. It was just my style. Located in the far right corner was another door.

Deciding to check it out later I entered the hall and went into Alissa's room right next to mine. It fit her perfectly. One wall was red, the other three black, her bedding was white with black flowers, she had a red fleece throw blanket at the foot, a built in bookcase, and a huge ball light in the center. There was also a patio door opening to the balcony.

'Okay Liss, I'm almost jealous.' I confessed. Together we went into Megan's room. It was much simpler than Alissa's and mine, her walls were cream and the wall with her bed had pink, green, and purple squares on it. Her bedding was pink with cream, purple, and green circles.

'We should check out James' and Chris' rooms.' Megan said. Together my two best girlfriends and I walked across the hall. We entered James' first.

'Okay ladies, take a good look. This will be the only time James Potter's room is this clean. Ever.' I told them. James' room screamed sports. His walls were a goldish color and they had muggle sports balls for a border, his bed was a combination of browns and golds, and he had dark wood furnishings.

Chris' room was similar. Though he had dark blue walls that turned into a bloke surfing. His bedding was red and striped and he had two surf boards hanging from his wall.

After we all looked at each other's rooms we decided to go to be. But me, being curious, decided to see what was behind the mysterious door. I opened it to reveal the most amazing bathroom I have ever seen. _Screw the bedroom_, I thought as I fell into my bed, _I'm moving in there_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yay! another finish... so... links are on my profile yo!**


	3. What did Alice see?

**_A/N: _YAY! chapter 3... Des meets Emmett in this chapter (sorta)**

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. <em>I woke up three days later, a Monday to be exact, to the sound of my ever lovely alarm clock. I rolled over with a groan and slammed my hand down over the off button. Today I, along with the four others, was starting muggle school.

I sat up in my bed and threw off my warm comforter. I whimpered at the loss of heat, but rolled out of bed none the less. I ran a hand through my curls—we really have no idea where I got them from. My Gran Weasley says it's the distant Prewett in me—and stumbled into the bathroom to shower. I washed my hair with some orange smelling shampoo and conditioner, shaved my legs and arm pits, and scrubbed my face before exiting the warm shower. I took a drying potion and wrapped up in my dressing gown before going back to my room.

I opened my closet and found some clothes. After pulling on a pair of white lace knickers and a matching bra I slid into a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans. Then I pulled on a turquoise V-neck t-shirt, a black, white, and turquoise racer back tank top, and a white racer back cardigan vest. I also put on my jewelry—a long gold chain with a lightning bolt on it (a gift from uncle Harry, it has a protection charm on it) a gold heart necklace with the quote _A dream is a wish your heart makes_(from aunt Isobel) a pair of silver dangle owl earrings, and a colorful owl belly ring. I slipped on a pair of white socks and slid my feet into a pair of brown high heeled boots.

I glided with a wolfish grace over to my vanity to start my hair and makeup. I took the straightener that had been heating up and ran it through my hair until each strand was stick straight, then I started on my makeup. I lined my eyes in black eyeliner, applied some mascara to my lashes, and dusted golden brown eye shadow over my lids. I pocketed my chap stick and exited my room to start breakfast.

Every morning I'm the first one up, so I make breakfast. As I shuffled through our cupboards I decided on cinnamon rolls. I baked them by hand, just like my mum taught me.

Thirty minutes later I was joined my Alissa and Chris who both grabbed a plate and a roll along with a glass of milk. I glanced at Alissa's outfit—totally cute. She had on a white dress that was tight around her small middle, a grey vest, a pair of almost see-through tights with stars on them, a pair of grey peep-toe ankle-boots, a pair of yellow heart earrings, a yellow necklace, and a yellow bracelet.—I've always been jealous of Alissa's darker skin tone, she made white pop amazingly.

Shortly after we began to hear noises coming from upstairs—it was screaming. Sounds like James and Megan were having an early morning row.

'Is it done yet?' I whispered about 10 minutes later. Chris nodded with a pale face. Not even a minute after I had asked, James and Megan walked into the kitchen, angry grimaces on their faces. I surveyed Megan's outfit and my jaw clenched.

She was wearing the scariest outfit I have ever seen. Gone were her beautiful golden brown locks, in their place was a mess of tangled, teased, cut to bits black strands. Gone was her light, barely there makeup, instead she had heavy makeup that hid her beautiful hazel eyes. She had replaced her cute jeans and a t-shirt combo for a hideous black leather mini skirt, a black tight tube top, a black leather jacket, and black knee-high stiletto boots. She had completely destroyed her face by piercing her left eyebrow, her nose ring had been replaced by a god-awful ring, she had gotten a Monroe piercing, she had a piercing just below her right eyebrow, and as she opened her mouth to talk I could see a black tongue ring.

'Megan, what the bloody hell did you do?' Chris shrieked at his sister.

'Well, I'm sick of being a goody two-shoes arse, Christopher. It's time for me to show my true colors.' She snapped. With that she turned on her heel and apparated.

'Somehow, that worries me.' I said softly as I grabbed the keys. Oddly enough, I'm the only one who feels comfortable driving, so it's basically thrust upon me. The rest of us got into our Yukon and I drove to school.

It was a short ride, maybe 10 minutes at the most. When we arrived I shut the car off and sat there for a few minutes.

'Well, here we go. To muggle school.' James muttered as he opened his door. I followed suit and stepped out into the rain. I pulled my soft grey peacoat further around my body and waited for the others. James joined me on the left, while Alissa and Chris walked behind us.

'You know, to most of these people we probably look like a couple.' James whispered in my ear. I gagged.

'_INCEST!_' I hissed. James snorted and held the door open for me. 'Why thank you, kind sir.'

'You're very welcome, good lady.' He replied. Alissa and Chris swerved to walk ahead of us, already annoyed by our actions.

'Kind sir, those peasants just swerved us.' I gasped.

'Good lady, we must put a stop to this at once! I feel foolish talking like that.' James replied. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

'Yeah, me too. So, let's go get our lockers.' I stated. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of lockers. I pulled my schedule from my pocket and read the locker number.

'Oi, Weasley' Chris yelled. I closed my eyes slowly and took a deep breath. I walked to my locker and opened it. It was right next to James' and Chris.

'Can I help you, Finnigan?' I asked harshly.

'No.' He replied with a smirk. I growled and threw my coat and bag inside the locker. I grabbed my 5 subject parchment pad (**A/N: this kid feels like a total nerd for writing **_**parchment pad **_**) **The bell rang signaling the start of class.

James and I were the only two that had classes together, we're all so academically different. I walked to homeroom confidently, feeling the stares on my back. James was once again flanking my left side. I opened the door to Mrs. Warren's homeroom class and walked in. About 15 people were sitting around at the desks. I found an empty one in the corner and plopped myself down, James joining me.

'American school is weird.' I said to him. Just then the door opened again and in walked this incredibly gorgeous guy. He was pale, and tall—probably like 1.8 meters (6'3")—and super, super muscly. He had dark, curly hair and golden eyes. Yeah, .zing.

'You're drooling, love.' James whispered to me. I snapped back to reality. 'Well, there goes your dad's no boys rule.'

'Quiet down, you.' I replied and smacked him on the shoulder. He grinned cheekily. The boy and his friend—a blonde guy who would probably be handsome if I wasn't so focused on muscles—sat away from everyone else.

The door opened again and an eccentric looking blonde woman walked in. She was carrying a mug of coffee and placed it on the desk in the front. I heard the final bell ring, signaling the start of homeroom.

'Good morning everyone my name is Mrs. Warren, welcome to another year at Forks High School. If you could all stand against the walls while I tell you you're seating arrangements. Once your name has been called, please take your seat.'

'Alright, by the window, we have Emmett Cullen. Next to him we have Desirae Weasley…' I took my seat at the table next to the hunky piece of muscle. James was sitting at the table next to me, a whorish blonde girl next to him.

'Hey Des. American school isn't so bad anymore.' James whispered to me, eyeing up the girl next to him. I gaped at him.

'James Sirius Potter!' I hissed.

'Okay class, settle down. Today we have a longer homeroom period, so we're going to play a get-to-know-you game. I'll ask a question and then we'll go around the room and everyone will answer.

'Our first question is, what is your name, and tell us something about yourself. We'll start with Preston.' Mrs. Warren said.

A brunette guy in the back corner stood up. 'My name is Preston Manning and I enjoy playing football.' He said. I rolled my eyes, stupid jock. The girl sitting next to him stood up.

'Marti St. Daniels, I like love to like shop.'

'_Oh sweet merlin, kill me now_.' I muttered.

'Lisa Mallory, and I hate school.'

… 'My name is James Potter, and I'm British.' James' voice sounded next to me. Whoops, I zoned out again. I sighed and stood up.

'My name is Desirae Weasley and I am a daddy's girl and proud of it.' I said confidently.

'I'm Emmett Cullen, and I'm adopted.' Huh, good to know.

'Very good everyone. You all know my name is Mrs. Warren, and I have twin daughters that are 4 years old. Okay, next question. If you could be any animal, what would it be and why?' Mrs. Warren asked.

She started in the back again. Most people said stuff like dog, wolf, bear, cat. Then it got to James.

'Any animal hm. Well, I'd like to be a starfish because then I could be a _star_.' Oh my. I snorted behind my hand. Okay, my turn.

'I would have to say a rabid unicorn, because that would be boss.' I stated with a serious expression. I heard a small chuckle from Emmett, got many weird looks, and James looked like he might cry.

Emmett stood up next. 'I would like to be a fly, so I could hear anything.' Psh, I can do that anyways.

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. I stood up and grabbed my notebook. James put his arm around my shoulders and I could feel him shaking from silent laughter.

'A rabid unicorn, Des? That's a new one, I have got to tell Uncle Charlie about this.' I frowned and pushed him.

'No! Teddy and David would never let me live it down. Then to make things worse, Freddie and Al would _try _to make one of the unicorns in the forbidden forest rabid.' I hissed at him.

The rest of the morning passed quickly, and soon it was lunch time. As the bell rang, signaling lunch hour I sighed happily.

'Finally.' Okay, confession time. I love food. It's a Weasley trait that I picked up from my dad. Unfortunately for me, I can't eat a lot. I normally eat an orange with a chicken salad. I paid for my meal and found a table to sit at. James slid in next to me moments later.

'Ugh, how can you eat so healthy?' He muttered in a disgusted tone. I glanced at his plate. A greasy burger, greasy fries, a soda, and a brownie.

'That.' I said, pointing at his tray. 'is going to clog your arteries, and then I'll have to explain to Aunt Ginny why her baby boy isn't returning to Britain with me in June.' James scoffed and poked me in the rib. I heard some more trays being slammed onto the table.

Looking up I saw a smiling Chris and a frowning Alissa, along with two boys and two girls.

'Hey guys, this is Melissa, Evan, Payton, and Sammi. Other guys, this is James and Desirae.' Alissa said, introducing us.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you.' I smiled. I scanned the room. 'Where is Megan?'

'Oh, she's with the other scary people.' Alissa informed. I finally found her, outside smoking a fag.

'Oh merlin. We need to write to your parents Chris, that concerns me.' I told him. He nodded.

The doors opened and in walked a few people, all pale and beautiful. 'Who are they?' I asked.

'They're Dr. and Missus Cullen's foster kids. They're all like together.' Sammi whispered. 'The blonde girl, that's Rosalie Hale, and the tall skinny guy next to her is Owen. Then, the short blonde one Alice—she's really weird—and the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain, that's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. Oh, here comes Mr. Perfect. The bronze haired one is Edward Cullen. He's totally dreamy. And finally, the big scary one is Emmett Cullen.'

Oh please, he's not that scary. He's utterly shaggable. I took a bite of chicken before frowning at it. Why did it suddenly taste like dirt? I sighed and shrugged.

I felt something poking and prodding at my walls. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on Edward Cullen who was staring at me. Ookay.

The orange was much better. After I was done eating I got up to throw my food in the trash. As I was turning around I ran into an ice cold, rock solid body.

'Oh I'm sorry.' I gasped. I looked up. It was him. Emmett.

'No, it was all me, I'm terribly sorry.' He muttered and walked away.

'Well then.' I whispered to myself and danced off to art.

_Emmett POV -_-_

The new girl in my homeroom is amazing. She smells absolutely perfect, but oddly enough I don't want to eat her.

Eddie and I walked by ourselves into lunch while I scowled at Rosalie and Owen. About 6 years ago Owen came along and Rose found her true mate. I thought that what we had was special, but I guess not.

Edward was staring hard at her and I growled quietly. Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over. A few minutes later she returned to earth grinning.

'We're going to have a family meeting tonight when Carlisle gets home.' Alice announced. Edward winced and looked as though he was in pain. Jasper flinched.

'What's wrong with you?' Owen asked.

'That girl. I cannot read her mind. Every time I try I run into these big cement walls.' Edward confessed. HA! Someone who Eddie can't mind rape.

Soon I got up and went to throw my untouched food away. I wasn't really paying attention when I felt an impossibly warm body run into me.

'Oh I'm sorry.' A beautiful voice gasped. I looked down. It was her. The new girl who sits next to me in homeroom.

'No it was all me, I'm terribly sorry.' I muttered before walking away.

'Well then.' I heard her whisper. I watched that curly haired dude that's always with her put his arm around her shoulder. I scowled with jealousy and plonked back into my seat.

'Emmett. I can feel the jealousy rolling off of you. What's going on?' Rosalie asked. All I could do was stare and think of the new girls beautiful blue eyes and insanely long legs.

_Desirae POV_

I shoved open the door to art class with a huff. Stupid James. I found a seat in the corner and sat down. James had made me incredibly angry in the 10 minutes between the end of lunch and 5th period. Making fun of me for liking Emmett. He know that when it gets this close to the full moon I get really cranky. (Okay, so the full moon is next Friday, but still I get testy)

I lay my head on the table and groaned quietly. My scars were already starting to tingle. Looks like this full moon is going to be tough.

'Good afternoon class.' The tall man that is our art teacher sang as he sauntered into the room. 'Today we will do our first drawing of the year. I will walk around with a jar with words in it. You will pull out a piece of paper and draw what comes to mind when you see the word.'

When he reached me I put my hand in and pulled out the word _love_. That was easy. I got to work quickly drawing my colored pencil drawing. After 40 minutes of drawing, coloring, and shading I was done.

As I waited for Mr. Dun to call everyone to attention I glanced around the room. Alice Cullen was in this class. She was the only person I recognized.

'Alright class, let's see your drawings. We'll start with Michael.' Mr. Dun said. It was a small class of 9—seeing as it was an advanced class.

'Well, my word was hope so I drew the sun rising over the ocean. When I watch it, it gives me hope that the world is still a good place.' Michael said. Huh.

'Alright good job. Alexia.' Mr. Dun said. A bigger girl stood up proudly.

'My word was peace. I drew a picture of a notebook and pencils because when I write I feel completely at peace.' Good one.

Blah blah blah. 'Alright, Alice.'

Alice stood up. 'My word was chaos. My drawing doesn't really have a point. It's just random stuff, because that's what chaos is. Pointless.' I think Alice and I could be amazing friends.

'Very good. And finally, Desirae.' I stood up.

'My word was love. I remember one summer we were celebrating my Uncle Harry's birthday at my Gran and Granddad's house. Everyone was outside celebrating except for my Gran and Granddad. My cousin James and I went to go grab our ball from the den and found them dancing to music only they could hear. I know they love each other because they've been through a lot. They've been married 67 years. I hope someday I have someone who loves me like the way my Granddad loves Gran.' Whew, that was harder than I thought.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Soon I found myself collapsing into my covers for a warm sleep.

_Emmett POV… again -_-_

We were all sitting in the living room waiting for Carlisle to get home. When his Mercedes finally pulled into the garage Alice started bouncing hyperly.

'Okay Alice, what's this about?' Carlisle asked, sitting on the arm of Esme's chair.

'I had a vision.' Alice stated. Oh, well, that's swell.

'I think you'll have to elaborate more, love.' Jasper whispered to her.

'I was getting there. Anyway, I had a vision involving Emmett and a _girl_!' She screeched emphasizing the GIRL part.

'What kind of girl, Alice?' Esme asked excitedly.

'I-I think she's human, but she doesn't really smell like it. She's in my art class.' Alice confessed.

'You're talking about the new girl, right Alice. The blonde one that Emmett was staring at during lunch.' Edward asked. Alice nodded.

'Only I sat next to her, Edward, and she isn't completely blonde. I think she's try to kill you if she-' Alice stopped. As her vision faded another sly smirk crossed her pixie-like features.

'What did you see?' I asked.

'Oh, nothing much. You'll find out later. Anyway, her name is Desirae, in case you were wondering.' Alice informed me. Desirae. Beautiful. Rosalie got up in a huff.

'So what? We're just going to let Emmett jeopardize us because Alice saw a vision.' She snapped. Ugh, why was I married to her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :) tell me what ya thinks..**


	4. You're a what?

**A/N: here is chapter 4... I will admit, this isn't my best chapter... but :)**

* * *

><p>A few months had passed and soon it was November. It had been sunny a few times and the Cullens had missed school. Emmett sat as far away from me as possible in homeroom, and avoided me like the plague. I sat on my bed on Sunday night, my hair still wet from my shower, making a list of what I knew about them.<p>

_They have pale white, cold skin._

_They all have golden eyes._

_Emmett's were dark when I ran into him after lunch on the first day._

_My magic screamed magical creature when I was near them._

_They're all insanely beautiful._

_They don't eat._

As soon as I finished my list I went over to my Monster Book of Monsters book and stroked the spine. The book purred and I undid my the belt holding it shut.

I flipped through page after page, trying to find something that gave a me clue. Finally, I found one. _Vampires_ the title of the page said. I scanned the page.

_Vampires, or cold ones as they are sometimes called, are immortal, undead, blood drinkers. How do you know if you've come across a vampire?_

_ They have ice cold, pale skin. Blood red eyes, they cannot go out in sun light because they sparkle, they are very beautiful and alluring. Your magic will generally alert you if there is another magical being around._

_There are some cases where witches and wizards have come across the __**Yellow Eyed**__ clans. The Yellow eyes feed off of animal blood instead of human blood._

_Contrary to popular belief, vampires do not sleep in coffins; you cannot drive a wooden stake into their hearts. The only way to kill them is to tear them apart and light them on fire._

Huh. So, Forks has a clan of vampires living here. Vampires that feed off of animals. Good to know. I closed the book and stroked the spine again as I put the belt back around it. I set the book under my bed and adjusted my pajamas—a sports bra, a tank top, a pair of socks, and a pair of shorts—before running down the stairs to get something to snack on.

I opened the fridge and saw that it was almost bare. Grr, am I the only responsible one here? With a sigh I grabbed a cereal bar from the pan on the counter and ate it quickly.

I ran my hands through my quickly drying hair and went to find James. I found him in the back yard, staring up at the stars. It wasn't raining tonight. I lay down next to him.

'What's wrong, Jamie?' I asked him softly. I know he only ever star gazes when he's upset.

'She cheated on me.' He whispered. It was so quiet that if I hadn't had super hearing I wouldn't be able to hear him.

'_WHAT_!' I growled. 'When?' It was softer this time.

'That week that she and Chris went to Bermuda with their mum.' He spat. I grabbed his hand, but didn't say anything more.

'They're different here than in England.' I state, pointing at the stars. James snorts.

'Only you, Dessi.' He says. He hasn't called me Dessi since we were 7.

'Well, it's almost 10. We should probably go to bed.' I said, sitting up. I got to my feet and held out my hand to pull him up. 'Chin up, don't let her see your pain.'

After James had gone into his room I went to the bathroom to wash my face and pee. When I was done I walked back into my room and removed the blankets. With the full moon being just 5 short days away, I was always hot, and didn't need blankets. I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep within minutes.

I woke up around 2 a.m. and looked around. I saw Emmett Cullen standing in a corner. I sat up and turned my lamp on. He was gone. Huh. I turned the light back off and lay back down. I felt a small smile form on my face before I drifted off again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. 'DESIRAE! WAKE UP! YOU OVER SLEPT!' James shrieks, running into my room. I sit up and look at my clock. It's 6 a.m. I have plenty of time.

'James. Get out.' I grumbled as I sat up. 'It's only 6, I didn't over sleep. What are you doing up now anyways?'

'Oh, well, I got up to use the loo and well, I couldn't smell food, and so I figured you had over slept. Sorry.' He mumbled. I smiled and got up, ruffling his hair as I passed him.

'Go lie down on the couch. I'll wake you when I'm done, okay.' I told him. He nodded and disappeared. I stretched and started to get ready for the day.

Since I showered last night, I didn't this morning, so with that I walked to my closet to find some clothes. I pulled off my pajamas and put on a plain white bra with matching panties.

I'm pretty sure I looked like a nut case with my hair all messy, standing with my hands on my hips in only my knickers. I finally decided on a dress that looked like a tank top and a skirt. The top was white while the skirt was dark blue with light blue flowers. I put on a brown belt and applied deodorant. I went to my vanity and did my makeup and hair. My makeup was the same as always. I brushed my hair until the curls were smooth, then put it up in a messy bun with pieces falling out.

For accessories I put on some brown chunky bangles, my lightning bolt necklace that went under my shirt, an owl necklace, some brown earrings, and a silver heart anklet. I also put on two rings—a flower one on my left thumb, and a pretty rhinestone one from my dad on my right ring finger.

It was a little chilly so I grabbed a zip up jumper and put it on, leaving it unzipped. I knew I would get hot later anyways. I slid my feet into a pair of metallic brown flats and called her good.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a few packets of instant oatmeal and made them for everyone. I ate a few strawberries and an orange myself while I waited for the oatmeal to be done.

When the timer went off I woke James up and waited for everyone to eat. When we were done I noticed that Megan wasn't here.

'Did Megan come home last night?' I asked. We exchanged looks. I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'You need to write to your dad Chris. This isn't good for her.' He nods in agreement and we leave for school. For once I'm not driving. James tried it on Friday and absolutely loved it. I kick back in the passenger seat and watch the trees go by.

James pulls up to the school and shuts off the car. I see the Cullens standing around a red convertible and a monster jeep. I throw my bag over my shoulder as I get out of the car. I yawn, covering my mouth with my hand and stretch, wincing as the movement pulls my sore scars.

'Full moons on Friday, isn't it?' James asked me softly as we walked into Homeroom. I nodded and pulled at the cuffs of my jumper. I slam my notebook and unfinished biology homework (for some reason they switched my schedule, now I'm not taking chemistry. I read the whole bloody text book for nothing!) onto my table and sit down.

I take off my jumper and get to work. When the bell rings and Emmett walks in I tense slightly, before focusing back on my homework. We usually have quiet homerooms now that the first week is over with.

'Hello. I'm Emmett Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner.' A smooth, deep voice asked. _Oh sweet merlin his voice is like honey!_

'It's fine, I'm Desirae Weasley.' I replied. He smiled and nodded.

**2. What is the difference between ectoparasite and endoparasite? **Um, how am I supposed to know? With a scowl I write down random answers and slam the book shut.

'Des.' James warns. I turn and glare at him.

'What?' I practically snarl. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

'Calm down.' James replies and gives me a look. I return it.

'Bloody biology.' I grumble. The bell rings and I jump out of my seat and walk quickly out of the room.

It wasn't until 7th period that I realized that I had left my jumper in homeroom. As I was heading to my locker at the end of the day my mood just continued to get worse.

'Hey, Britain.' A sophomore guy with a baby face said, trying to be smooth. He slung his arm around my shoulder and I tensed up fast.

'Don't. Touch. Me.' I hissed at him.

'Awe, come on, don't be like that.' The guy whined. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the gut. I walked over to my locker and opened it forcefully. My jumper was hanging on a hook inside. I threw my books onto the shelf and yanked it on before going out to the car.

_Emmett POV_

The past few months have been pretty much the same dreary thing, hunting and trying to avoid Desirae. It's getting harder and harder to do so, because even though I don't know her, I'm falling in love with her.

I was standing in the parking lot after school when she walked out with her hoodie on. Good, she got it from her locker. I had my hood up as I watched her walk to her car.

'Emmett.' Owen said, banging his hand on the hood of Edward's Volvo. 'Emmett, she's not one of us. Leave it.' I mentally rolled my eyes, still watching her.

_Desirae POV_

Classes were boring as usual the next day, nothing exciting happened until the final bell rang for the day. Last night I had gotten a letter from Lilly, James' sister, and I was going to read it now.

_Des-_

_HEY! How is America? Hogwarts is weird without you and James… it's too quiet. The quidditch team sucks arse this year too. Anyways, the reason that I am writing is because there's a boy, that I like. A lot. His name is Lysander. He's perf_- I didn't get a chance to finish because James had yanked it out of my hand the moment I stepped out of the school.

He started sprinting to the car. I followed him.

'JAMES!' I yelled, I was slowly closing in on him. 'GIVE THAT BACK!'

'Why?' He asked. I picked up the pace and tackled him in the parking lot. I pressed my elbow into his back and ripped the letter from his hand.

'This letter is from your sister. She wants advice from me about b-o-y-s.' I stated.

'WHAT!' James yelled. I got off of him and ran to the car, locking the door after me when I got in. When James was distracted by Chris I got out. Most everyone was gone by now aside from Sammi, Emmett Cullen, and us.

I glanced at Emmett. He was watching me, and I decided I was going to confront him.

'Hey, guys, I'll meet you at home, okay.' I told them distracted. 'Chris, write your dad tonight.'

'Where are you going, Dessi?' James asked. I flicked my eyes over to Emmett.

'Just trust me, James. I'll see you at home.' I told him sternly. He nodded and the three of them got into the car, and left. I watched as Sammi followed before approaching Emmett.

'Emmett.' I called. He turned and gave me a smile.

'You just missed your ride.' He informed. I rolled my eyes.

'I know, I wanted to talk to you.' I told him. I started walking towards the woods, knowing he would follow. After about ten minutes of walking I turned around.

'I know what you are.' Okay, I didn't mean to make it sound creepy—oops. I cringed slightly. 'Okay, that sounded way creepy.'

Emmett cracked a grin 'What am I then?' He asked, stalking up to me. I held back the urge to roll my eyes.

'You're a vegetarian vampire.' I replied.

'Why aren't you running for the hills?' He wondered.

I snorted. 'As if I could out run you if you wanted to eat me.'

'Good point. Aren't you afraid?' It was quiet, like he was afraid to hear the answer.

'No.' My defiant voice was poking through.

'Why?' He sounded confused.

'I'm not completely human myself, Emmett.' I confessed.

'What do you mean? You smell human.' I grinned slightly.

'Listen to my heartbeat. Do you hear how fast it is?' I asked. He nodded.

'I'm a witch, and part werewolf.' The look on his face was one of complete disbelief.

'Really? I didn't know witches existed.' He replied.

I chuckled. 'So, you're not worried about the fact that I'm part killer just that you didn't know witches exist.'

'Yes. After all, I'm a killer too.'

'I don't believe you are.' I replied. Emmett grinned, showing his dimples. He walked closer to me, so I backed up. My back hit a tree.

'I'm going to try something. Don't move.' He said softly. I nodded. His arms rested on either side of my face and he leaned in slowly. Soon his cold lips were touching mine. I moved my hands up to his hair and ran my fingers through the curls. His lips moved over mine in a softness I wouldn't expect from him.

When he pulled away he grinned. 'I've been wanting to do that for a while.' He confessed. I smiled softly.

'And so the Belle fell in love with the Beast.' He spoke so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

'What a naïve Belle.' I muttered with a laugh.

'What a sick, delusional Beast.' He replied. I kissed him lightly again.

'I should probably get home before James has a dragon.' I told Emmett.

When I got home the lights were off. James was probably sulking in his room, Megan was probably shagging a stoner, Chris was probably sleeping, and I have no clue what Alissa is doing. She's been distant lately. I got out of Emmett's jeep and started walking to the door. Quickly I turned around to see him leaning against it.

I pressed my lips to his, meaning for it to be a quick peck, but he would have nothing of that. He rested his cold hand against my cheek and kissed me deeply. I pulled back and pecked his lips quickly.

'Leave your window open.' He whispered softly in my ear. I pulled away slightly.

'So, it wasn't a dream then? The other night when I saw you?' I asked.

'No. I find it fascinating to watch you sleep.' He confessed. I rolled my eyes.

'Okay, I gotta go.' I replied. I brushed my lips in a feather light kiss that I almost didn't feel against his before turning and walking into the house.

_Emmett POV_

I drove home quickly, distracted by my feelings for Desirae. When I got home I parked in the garage and slipped into the house.

'EEK!' Alice screeched when I entered the living room. She wrapped her little arms around me happily. 'Oh Emmett, I'm so happy for you.'

'Alice dear, what is going on?' Esme asked. 'And Emmett, what's with the grin?'

'Oh Esme, it's absolutely wonderful. Des knows, and she doesn't care, and Emmett kissed her and-' She was cut off by Rosalie.

'YOU TOLD A HUMAN ABOUT US!' I've honestly never seen her that angry.

'SHE FIGURED IT OUT HERSELF!' I replied angrily.

Rosalie scoffed. 'How would a mere human know about vampires?'

'She's not completely human.' I snarled.

'What do you mean, Emmett?' Carlisle asked.

'She's a witch.' I informed.

'Fascinating.' Was Carlisle's response.

'Whatever.' Rosalie stated and walked out of the room.

'Bring her to the house this weekend, Emmett.' Esme said.

'Okay Esme, I'll see if she's free.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: eh? whudda ya think?**


	5. Show me the chemistry

**A/N: I'm really sorry that this chapter is kind of short... I just didnt know where to go with it... sad day :( buuuuuuuut here be chapter 5.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or twilight. If I did we would have had Blackwater... and Fred would not have died.**

* * *

><p>So, when Emmett told me to leave my window open, I did, not questioning the weirdness of him watching me sleep. After kissing him goodbye I went and took a shower, changing into some pajamas. – A t-shirt (that I had purchased from a weird store that worshiped the Golden Trio that said 'Keep Calm because Weasley is our KING' I had crossed out the KING part with fabric paint and re-written QUEEN because of the song they had edited for me during quidditch season my 4th year) and a pair of black shorts—I ran my fingers through my wet hair and began my homework.<p>

Like always I saved Biology for last, because it aggravates me. I was lying across my bed, glaring at the book when I heard a thump. I looked up to see Emmett.

'Hey beautiful.' He said, leaning down and kissing my head.

'Hey.' I replied and leaned up to peck his lips. Before he could respond I pulled away and went back to my homework. I gave up quickly and chucked the book off my bed. 'I. HATE. BIOLOGY!'

Emmett took the liberty of grabbing the book and lying next to me.

'It's not so bad, Des.' He replied, flipping through the pages. 'It's easy.'

'Yeah, easy for you. Now chemistry, I can do.' I retorted. Emmett's head turned to look at me. One of his big arms wrapped around me and he pulled me towards him.

'Chemistry huh? Why don't you demonstrate.' His voice was low, and his eyes dark.

'Gladly.' I whispered and molded my lips to his. Emmett rolled so I was on top of him, straddling his hips. I ran my hands up his torso and into his hair. I felt his tongue graze my lips and I gasped at the feeling. He took the chance and slid his tongue into my mouth, slowly caressing mine. When I remembered my need to breath I pulled back gasping and quickly took to pressing kisses to his strong jaw.

'Des.' He whispered in a moan. He moved his head so his lips were at my neck and began to lay kisses on the hot flesh.

'Em.' I gasped. He went rigid and pulled away.

'If we go any farther I won't be able to control myself, _Il mio amore_.' He whispered. (*My love*) I nodded and yawned.

'Well, time for the human to go to bed.' I informed him. I pulled the sheet over my body as he got up to leave.

'No, you can stay.' Emmett smiled and lay down next to me. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning feeling incredibly refreshed. It had to be the best sleep I have gotten in the last 6 years. I opened my eyes and stretched, sitting up and glancing at Emmett.

'Morning, _II mio amore_.' He whispered. I kissed his cheek.

'Good morning, Em.' I replied. I got out of bed and he followed.

'I'm going to go home and change. I'll be back soon to give you a ride to school, I love you.' He said and kissed my forehead.

'Alright, I love you too.' With that he jumped out of my window and began his journey home. I shook my head at him and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I went back into my bedroom I brushed my tangled hair and straightened it, then did my makeup. I peeled off my pajamas as I walked to the closet to find some clothes. I pulled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a yellow tank top, a long sleeve white V-neck, and a pair of zebra pumps with yellow trim. Then I went to my jewelry tree and put on my lightning bolt necklace (**A/N: for the sake of my sanity…. From now on, every outfit I describe will have Des's necklace from Harry. Get it, Got it, Good.**) a zebra necklace, a heart shaped belly ring with a zebra pattern, some chunky bracelets (black, yellow, and orange in color) a yellow flower ring on my left middle finger, and a black flower ring on my right ring finger. I clipped my bangs out of my face with a yellow hair bow and called 'er good.

I made my way down to stairs and started breakfast. I was lazy this morning and set out bowls and a few boxes of dry cereal for everyone to choose from before making myself a bagel. I ate it quickly and went to go start a letter to my parents. I might as well tell them about Emmett before anyone else does.

_Mum and Dad-_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write you guys, I've been really busy._

_Confessions time: I hate biology—it's so hard! I really don't care about the genetic makeup of a tapeworm! Other than that, school is great, I really love my art class, and English, and American Government—truly fascinating subject! Also, advanced trigonometry is great._

_Another thing, I don't know if Chris is actually going to do it, but I've also enclosed a letter to Mr. Finnigan so if you could give it to him, that would be lovely. See, Megan's turned into quite the bad girl. She stays out all night, hardly ever goes to school, and always reeks of alcohol and smoke. I'm worried about her, and she needs help, and structure, and stability._

_I know I should have told you this earlier, but, I was afraid you'd make me come back. Professor Lund ditched us in Port Angeles, she said she'd check up on us once a month, but she hasn't been here once. Please don't make me come home now, I love it here…_

_Also, James and Megan broke up, and now he stares at the stars for hours at a time and I have to force him to come inside and go to bed._

_Aside from Megan's issues and James' weirdness, there's Alissa. She's been strangely distant, disappearing for hours at a time sometimes (I know she's not doing the same stuff as Megan, but it still worries me) Chris is just fine, he's really blossoming here._

_Finally, the true reason I wrote you this letter: I kinda, sorta, may have broken rule number 5—oops. But, you'd really like him Daddy. He makes me feel like I'm the prettiest person in the world, and he'd do anything to make me happy. We've only started dating, but I'm falling in love with him._

_His name is Emmett Cullen, he's 17, and he's a vampire. *I can feel you glaring Daddy, he won't eat me, I promise. Emmett and his family are vegetarians, meaning they only eat animals*_

_I have to go now, I love you guys. Pass my love to the aunties and uncles!_

_-Desirae Destinee Weasley._

I got up and grabbed another piece of parchment to begin my letter to Mr. Finnigan.

_Mr. Finnigan-_

_How has your year been, Mr. Finnigan? I'm writing you this letter because I'm not sure if Chris wrote to you. It's about Megan._

_I'm worried about her. She's been staying out all night, she hardly ever goes to school, and she always reeks of alcohol and smoke. Chris, James, Alissa, and I all feel like it would be in her best interest for her to come home._

_-Desirae Destinee Weasley._

I got up and threw some flew floo powder followed by the two letters into the fire place and shouted 'SHELL COTTAGE'.

Soon I heard a vehicle pull up to the house. I glanced out the window and saw Emmett get out of his jeep. I went to the kitchen and quick scribbled a note—_James- I got a ride with a friend today. Fend for yourselves wankers!_—before pulling on my jacket and shouldering my bag.

I walked out of the house and met Emmett on the walk way. I gave him a quick kiss as his hand slid into mine.

'You know, I would have rang the doorbell.' He said with a smirk.

'You could have, but they would have freaked out. People in the wizarding world don't use doorbells.' I informed him as I got into his jeep. He moved at vampire speed to his side of the car and got in, starting the car immediately.

'So, did you know that you Americans drive on the wrong side of the car _and _road?' I asked him. He glanced at me and took my left hand in his right. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

'Whatever you say _II mio amore_.' I grinned at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

'So, Esme wants to meet you. She wants to know if you're free on Saturday.' I thought for a moment.

'Yeah, but in case she tries to cook food or something, tell her not to worry, I don't eat when there's a full moon.' I informed. He looked at me like I was crazy. 'I'll explain it later, love.'

People gawked at us when we walked down the hall ways at school, but honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm shooting for maybe 8 reviews? reviews give you more Emmirae!**

**Alright, I've got a question: For those of you who've seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows prt 2, which scene is your favorite? - I don't have a single favorite... there are a few... One is when McGonagall says "I've always wanted to use that spell!" Anything with Neville because he turned into quite the badass... when Molly Weasley goes all Mommy on Bellatrix "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" that was really well portrayed. **

**If you want to giggle at something incredibly awkward go on youtube and look up Voldemort Hugs Draco - Extended Cut ... it's so funny and awkward!**

**Ta!**


	6. Daddy's reaction

**AN: And here it is, the semi-long awaited 6th chapter of How about a kiss! in this chapter you'll find some Weasley talk, and some Emmirae lovin!**

**disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter (belongs to J.K. Rowling) or Twilight (belongs to Stephanie Meyer)**

**aannd ONWARD! read ahead my dear readers.**

* * *

><p><em>Rayne (Des's mom)'s POV<em>

I was in the den, knitting a sweater to send to my Desirae in America when my fireplace went green and a letter flew out. I got up and picked the piece of parchment off the floor. It was from Desirae.

'Bill, we have a letter from Desirae!' I yelled into the kitchen where my wonderful husband was making us a snack. He came barreling into the den, plate of croissants in hand.

'Finally.' He gasped and set the plate down. I opened the letter and began to read.

'_Mum and Dad-_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write you guys, I've been really busy._

_Confessions time: I hate biology—it's so hard! I really don't care about the genetic makeup of a tapeworm! Other than that, school is great, I really love my art class, and English, and American Government—truly fascinating subject! Also, advanced trigonometry is great._

'Only Des would say that.' Bill chuckled.

'_Another thing, I don't know if Chris is actually going to do it, but I've also enclosed a letter to Mr. Finnigan so if you could give it to him, that would be lovely. See, Megan's turned into quite the bad girl. She stays out all night, hardly ever goes to school, and always reeks of alcohol and smoke. I'm worried about her, and she needs help, and structure, and stability._

_I know I should have told you this earlier, but, I was afraid you'd make me come back. Professor Lund ditched us in Port Angeles, she said she'd check up on us once a month, but she hasn't been here once. _

'WHAT! That woman is preposterous! She's coming straight home!' Bill growled. I gave him a look.

'_Please don't make me come home now, I love it here…_

_Also, James and Megan broke up, and now he stares at the stars for hours at a time and I have to force him to come inside and go to bed._

_Aside from Megan's issues and James' weirdness, there's Alissa. She's been strangely distant, disappearing for hours at a time sometimes (I know she's not doing the same stuff as Megan, but it still worries me) Chris is just fine, he's really blossoming here._

_Finally, the true reason I wrote you this letter: I kinda, sorta, may have broken rule number 5—oops. But, you'd really like him Daddy. He makes me feel like I'm the prettiest person in the world, and he'd do anything to make me happy. We've only started dating, but I'm falling in love with him._

'No.' Was all Bill said. I laughed.

_His name is Emmett Cullen, he's 17, and he's a vampire. *I can feel you glaring Daddy, he won't eat me, I promise. Emmett and his family are vegetarians, meaning they only eat animals*_

She was right, Bill was glaring heavily.

_I have to go now, I love you guys. Pass my love to the aunties and uncles!_

_-Desirae Destinee Weasley._

'To think, our Desirae. In love with a vampire.' I said, shaking my head slightly.

'I don't like it. He's too old for her.' Bill grumbled.

'Love, you do realize that if he tried anything Desirae would light him on fire, right?' I asked, sitting on my husband's lap.

He grinned wolfishly. 'That's my girl.' He replied. I smiled and leaned in to kiss his wonderful lips.

Later on that week we had dinner at the Burrow. As we all sat around in the den after eating conversations going multiple ways, Bill felt the need to speak up.

'Excuse me, brothers, and Ginny.' He said, standing up from his chair.

'What do ya want, ya git?' Charlie asked, switching his 5 year old daughter, Emilia to his other shoulder.

'We received a letter yesterday, from our Desi.' Bill began. Numerous people perked up. 'First, everyone is doing fine, except for Megan Finnigan, I'll get to that later.

'Gents, we have a predicament.' He was being so dramatic, it was almost funny.

'Get on with it!' George grumbled. His wife, Angelina slapped his arm.

'It has come to our attention, that Desi has a _boyfriend_.' Bill told them, practically spitting at the word boyfriend.

'Awe, she's growing up so fast.' Molly choked. Bill frowned and crossed his arms.

'She's my baby. She isn't allowed to have a boyfriend, who, by the way, is a vampire.' He pouted. I rolled my eyes and hit him upside the head.

'Can we trust him?' Came Harry's reply. I sighed and sat back, preparing myself for a long debate over my daughter's boyfriend.

'He's a vampire. It's obvious that his main goal is to eat our Desirae.' Bill replied with a stony look.

'Oh, _Beel_, I do not zink zat zis boy will 'arm Desirae in any way. Do you 'onestly zink zat she 'ould put 'erself through zat kind of danger?' Fleur, Charlie's wife, asked. She lovingly stroked her rounded belly as she spoke.

'You really are blowing this whole thing out of proportion, Bill.' Ginny said softly. Bill scoffed at her.

'Okay, enough with the heavy stuff, we'll decide what to do about Des's boyfriend when we meet him, okay.' I said sternly. Everyone nodded.

As we sat around reminiscing the fire place lit up green, and moments later my oldest daughters Elliana and Sidnie stepped out.

'Sorry we're late.' Elli said, brushing off her robes.

_Desirae POV_

The remainder of the week passed quickly, and soon I found myself getting ready for a Saturday with Emmett's family.

When I had woken up that morning, I was greeted with a sweet kiss on the lips from Emmett.

'Mm, morning.' I said softly, snaking my arms around his neck. I felt his hands snake under my tank top and softly caress my back. Emmett pulled back and kissed my forehead.

I looked into his eyes and was met with a puzzled look. I was about to ask him what it was about when a hard cough rocked my body.

'Hey, are you okay?' He asked softly, kissing my temple.

'Yeah, I'll be fine as soon as I take my potion.' I told him, pecking his lips. I retreated quickly and got out of my bed. 'Now shoo, I have to get ready, and James has insisted on meeting you formally.'

The expression on his face was worth it. I grinned and laughed, giving him an almost unnoticeable kiss.

'Go.' I said, pushing him out the window. As he left he turned around.

'I'll see you soon.' He said and jumped out the window and into the forest. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom to shower.

As I stepped under the warm spray I sank against the wall and thought. I knew it was probably too soon in our relationship to be telling each other that we loved them, but then again, Emmett and I don't have a normal relationship.

When my scalp was clean and smelling of oranges I got out and took two potions (one for my monthly furry friend, and one to dry my hair). As I brushed the tangles from my hair I noticed something in the mirror.

My skin was paler. With a gasp I dropped my brush and looked closer. The scars on my ankles began to burn. I shifted uncomfortably and sighed. Thank Merlin my birthday is soon. Picking up my brush I deposited it back in the drawer and went into my room to get dressed.

After minutes of aimlessly searching I finally decided on a pair of dark wash jeans, a plain white tank top with a pink racer back tank over it, a grey cardigan vest type thing, some black dangle earrings, a black flower necklace, and a pair of flip flips with black flowers on them.

Sliding over to my makeup stuff, I pulled my hair up into a smooth ponytail and slid a black head band on my head before doing my usual makeup. I sighed and stretched my arms over my head and exited my room and slid down the banister on the stairs.

I slipped into the kitchen and glanced around for something to make the hopeless cases. I decided to make them waffles with homemade syrup. When the food was done I put it in the microwave so it would stay warm and entered the living room.

I picked up an old copy of witch weekly and started to read.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay? Ney? do tell and review!<strong>

**Dez.**


End file.
